


GIVENXMAS2019 secret santa gift

by Viozeven



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, Fluff, GIVENXMAS2019, Gift, M/M, Secret Santa, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viozeven/pseuds/Viozeven
Summary: Happy holidays! ^-^
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Given Nation Secret Santa 2019





	GIVENXMAS2019 secret santa gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaomochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaomochi/gifts).



> Happy holidays! ^-^


End file.
